Prepared food products are frequently sold in disposable containers. The containers house the food products for a period of time until they are consumed. For example, takeout food containers can house food for the duration of a trip home, and then can be opened so that the food can be consumed at that time.
Some food products include ingredients of different temperatures and/or moisture contents. For example, a hot sandwich, such as a hamburger, may have cold toppings, such as lettuce, tomatoes, onion, etc. Similarly, a sandwich may include a dry bun and one or more moist toppings, such as pickles. During the time before the food product is consumed, heat and/or moisture can flow between adjacent ingredients, potentially resulting in a cold burger and/or a soggy bun.